In the Edge
by dragonheartt
Summary: Whumpage, rated for physical violence. pre ship Charlie/Tomtom. Post Season finale fic. :: On the first case after Charlie is injured, a mistake leads to Tomtom's kidnap. The team have to race against the clock, but down two team members, can they find him in time?
1. Chapter 1

AN: *Fanart used for image is drawn by me, and can also be found on my tumblr and DA.

Whumpage. Charlie/Tomtom, team. T. Post Season finale fic. I hardly need an excuse to write whumpage. ;3

* * *

Charlie had only just got out of hospital, he was stuck walking around with crutches and one of his arms was in a sling, and Tom had used that as an excuse to come over and spend time with him, under the pretense of helping his friend do the things he really couldn't do for himself. Charlie was living with his nan, of course, so he wasn't entirely on his own. But she wouldn't be much help if he fell - or so that was Tom's excuse.

He didn't mind. They'd quickly fallen into a rhythm, of sorts, moving around each other like they'd been living that way for a long time. Tomtom, Charlie's nan announced one day after he made dinner, was a better cook than her grandson, much to his chagrin. One evening, they ended up watching a film, and it started getting late. Charlie and Tom began to fall asleep on the sofa, and Charlie's nan woke them. Tom, realizing what time it was, started to get up, but Charlie asked him to stay, so Tom'd sat back down, and they watched until the two men fell asleep, Charlie's head on Tom's shoulder. In the morning, they acted like it was perfectly normal. Film nights became a regular thing , interspersed with gaming nights, and Charlie introduced Tom to his book collection. They'd grown closer.

After a bump in the road caused by Jack shooting Cain in the shoulder, the team was back up and running, though they were only taking on small jobs while Charlie healed up, for as long as they had a choice. But bad guys wouldn't wait for their team mate to be well enough, and Helen, while sympathetic, couldn't let them let a criminal walk free.

* * *

It wasn't supposed to end up the same. They were supposed to be getting better at this, they'd taken another look at their methods and spent more time on plans and making sure they all stayed safe.

Jack was going to feel so guilty, he thought, spitting blood on the ground. They'd punched him in the jaw, and his teeth had cut into his gums painfully.

Tomtom groaned in pain as he was punched in the gut yet again. They weren't even asking any questions, they'd just dragged him into this dark room, zip-tied him to this chair, and started beating him up. He wasn't even sure if it was connected to the case—

Another punch had him gasping, doubled over as much as he could with his arms pulled over the chair's back. Tom coughed, and tasted blood in his mouth.

Charlie would be so worried, he'd feel responsible, even though Tom knew it was all his own fault, he'd been too confident…

A slap to the side of his face jolted Tom out of his thoughts, and he couldn't hold in the whimper as he saw movement, tensing against the expected pain of another punch in the gut. Cruel laughter followed his unintended noise of weakness. Tom tried to control his breathing, and tried to be brave. He had to trust that he would be rescued by his team. He had to hope.

He spit blood again and trembled where he sat. They laughed again, and he twisted his wrists, pulling at the ties, wincing as it did nothing but cut the plastic into his wrists. Scared of causing himself damage, Tom reluctantly desisted in the attempt. It was futile anyway.

Another painful blow to his midsection had him retching.

* * *

"What?!" Charlie shouted, getting to his feet and reaching for his crutches.

"We lost contact with him an hour ago. Jess is following a possible lead, and we're doing our best, okay? He's gonna be all right. I jus' wanted ta keep you informed—"

"You lost contact with him," Charlie hobbled towards Jack, furious and terrified for his friend. "A bloody _hour_ ago, and I suppose you thought, 'Oh, I should go tell the _useless _one that Tomtom is probably being tortured at this very moment, he'll get a bloody_ kick _out of not being able to do anything!'" Charlie growled, grabbing Jack's shirt collar with his good hand.

Jack's eyes flashed with a hint of surprise, before he calmly removed Charlie's hand.

"You know that's not why, Charlie. I couldn' lie to ya." He started turning away, then paused and turned back, meeting Charlie's gaze evenly. Charlie realized that Jack wasn't as calm as he seemed. "We'll get  
him." He said.

Charlie nodded, swallowing past the lump in his throat.

"You better."

* * *

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Charlie is stressed and Jack and Jess gain an intern.

* * *

Jess and Jack worked to find Tomtom, but both of the leads they'd thought they had had been dead ends. If they were frustrated, though, it was nothing compared to how stressed Charlie was, stuck at home.

He wasn't good company for his nan, and even though he hadn't told her the entire truth about Tom's disappearance (or even his own injuries), and despite her respecting his secrets, he knew she was picking up on the fact that there was something seriously wrong.

Every minute felt like forever to him, because each one meant so much in terms of Tomtom's life. If they took too long... minutes became hours, something he was none to pleased about, and he didn't sleep that night, just lay in bed checking his mobile near-constantly for updates from Jack and Jess. Who were irritatingly silent on the matter.

It was 19 and a half hours since Tom's disappearance.

Charlie huffed and walked around the flat on his crutches. He was trying to get better at it - just in case.

"Oh, Charles, could you help me with something?" He turned and managed a smile.

"Yeah, nan?"

"Up stairs, if it's not too difficult for you?"

He sighed and put his mobile in his pocket, and carefully navigated the stairs. Wasn't too hard, to be honest. He just had to be cautious. (Like he ever wasn't. Except for that time, and the other one, and-).

"I can't seem to reach-" He leaned on his good leg and the crutches and reached up into the cabinet, bringing down the last towel and handing it over. She smiled. "You are far too used to me." He chuckled.

"How about I do the laundry later, nan?"

"Could you?" He nodded.

It would take his mind off of stressing about Tomtom, for one thing. And he liked helping.

* * *

"So you're not coppers."

"Not exactly, no."

"Hmm."

Jess looked at the young woman, and then to Jack, who shrugged.

"We could use the help..." Jess nodded, turning back to Anna.

"Can you get us access to the files?"

"...Yes. I'm gonna be in big trouble for this but... yes, why not? Follow me."

* * *

"No, nope, that's not helpful..."

"What about this?"

"Hm...no, I don't think so... set it aside?"

"I could help, you know." Anna said, sighing when neither answered her. She put the paper to the side and then carried the stack of folders over and put them down in front of Jack.

She thought she'd gotten around being an intern, but apparently not.

* * *

"You have an 'intern' now?" Charlie asked, holding the mobile in the crook of his neck as he folded towels.

"Anna Terin. Copper. More of a stickler for rules than we're used to but hey." He could picture Jess' shrug.

"Er, okay. So she's helping?"

"In a way. Might keep her on after we rescue Tomtom."

"Hm. How's that going, by the way?" Charlie tried to be nonchalant in his dig for info.

"It's... going. We're making progress, even if it's slower than we'd like." She paused. "He's going to be okay, Charlie."

"I hope so."

* * *

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Things happen.

* * *

_Tom_

The beating went on for what felt like hours, and probably was, without a pause that lasted more than a few short moments as the one hitting him switched with the other.

For a while he tried his hardest not to let any noise escape him. But his vision was swimming, his head was spinning, nausea roiled in his gut, and he was pretty sure they'd broken a rib or two  
because it hurt to breathe. He was too weak to stop the cries and whimpers of pain.

He could barely think and it terrified him because Tom had always known that his cleverness was the only thing he had going for him. If he couldn't rely on his mind...

There were no words spoken, just cruel laughter and pain. Tomtom, despite himself, started to doubt his friends were coming to save him. The hacker wasn't sure what to think. It was difficult to stay focused.

A punch to the face caused him to issue a small cry as his head jerked back and his teeth cut into his gums once more. He spat out blood. Things had started to blur, and Tom almost gave in to the shadows creeping into his vision. Almost let himself fall unconscious, but some part of his brain sparked with rebellion, useless as it was.

Breathing heavily, each inhale and exhale burning painfully, Tomtom forced his eyes open, and  
raised his gaze to the person standing before him.

"Why?" Tom croaked, wincing - it hurt his ribs to speak.

The first thug laughed. The second one approached, and Tom flinched.

"Why not?" The man said, mildly.

"I- mean, what's - what's this - abou'?" Tomtom said, hoarsely, coughing between words. Why were they not questioning him, why were they doing this, did it have anything to do with the case?

"Hmm, well, I could answer tha', but I don't think ah will. There's no point, really. You're  
just goin' to die here anyway. 'ventually." Tom swallowed audibly.

"Me friends-"

"Are not lookin' for yah."

"You're lying."

The thug smirked, and stepped back, letting the other man resume the beating.

Tom screamed at the force of the blow, feeling his shoulder pop out of the socket. He blacked out for a little while.

* * *

_Team_

"Wait, wait!" Anna called, running after Jack and Jess. She skidded to a stop as they turned to face her. "You need a technology expert, right?"

"Right...?" Jack said. Jess nodded slowly. Anna's dark eyes lit up.

"I have the perfect person for the job. They're probably not as good as your missing hacker, but my friend is pretty skilled at what they do. They can help." Jack and Jess exchanged looks. "Do you want to meet them?"

Jack sighed, and Jess shrugged.

"Yes, sure, might as well."

"We do need the 'elp."

_Ray_

Ray bit at the corner of their bottom lip absently, leaning close to the screen as they looked over their glasses. Their fingers moved across the keys, typing with the lightest of touches as they worked on a piece of coding. Ray practically fell out of the chair they were precariously balanced on when a sudden knock on the door startled them. Sighing, Ray settled back onto their seat, and made a face. After a hesitation, and a second knock, Ray decided that they would get back to work faster if they dealt with the interruption.

"Come in...?"

The door was opened by the person behind it, and Anna's familiar face appeared in the opening.

"Hey, Ray, are you busy?" Anna asked, smiling hopefully. They narrowed their eyes.

"It depends."

"I have some friends who need some tech help from the greatest of the greats to find someone." Anna offered.

Ray huffed.

"I have lines of coding to finish..."

"Please?" Anna was, apparently, not beyond fluttering her eyelashes. And, inexplicably, it worked. Ray looked irritated, but nodded.

"Fine."


End file.
